Rose Has That One Thing
by shmowszow
Summary: Rose has that One Thing, happiness. Songfic based on my new favorite song, "One Thing" by One Direction  One-shot  ScorRose :


_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**But when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can't ever be brave**_

_**Cause you make my heart race**_

Rose is my best friend. She's been my best friend since first year when we were sorted into Ravenclaw together. Ever since I first laid eyes on her on Platform 9 ¾, I knew I loved her. I loved the way her perfect red curls glowed in the light, the way she covered her mouth with her hand when she laughed. I loved the soft spatter of freckles across her nose, and the way she took her glasses off as soon as her parents left. She was rebellious for her age. Most eleven year olds do whatever their parents tell them to, but not Rose.

No, not my perfect little Rosie.

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my Kryptonite**_

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**Yeah, Frozen and can't breath**_

Whenever I'm around my mates, I'm arrogant-the way I'm supposed to be, the way my father taught me to be growing up. But when I'm around Rose, I'm not self-confident. I wonder about every little move I make. I wonder if I'm pushing her away, or pulling her closer to me. When I'm with her, it's as if there's no one else.

Whenever she touches me, I feel my breath stall. When she looks me in the eyes, I get lost in her chocolate orbs. She's perfect.

_**Something's gotta get loud**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to make you see**_

_**That I need you here with me now**_

_**Cause you've got that**_

_**One Thing**_

I send subtle hints to her-always flirting, always complementing- but she never gets them. She just thinks I'm being a good friend. I want us to be more than friends.

She's the happiness I've grown up without. When your father is an ex-Deatheater, one of the closest to Voldemort, you don't grow up without hearing many insults, getting kicked out of places, getting threatened. I grew up with all of that and more. My mother was killed by a crazy wizard, one who believed my whole family should die. I was four then.

My father started beating me around that time. I thought I would never be happy again, especially at Hogwarts, where _everything _would remind me of my family's past. Then I met Rose, my beautiful flower, my light in the darkness. She showed me how to be happy.

_**So get out, get out, get outta my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing,**_

_**Yeah, you've got that**_

_**One thing**_

She's all I can think about. I wish I could pull her out of my dreams and into my arms. Whenever she hugs me, I feel like I'm being struck by lightning. I feel like I just swallowed a whole caldron of Euphoria every time she touches me.

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_

_**But you don't notice at all**_

_**That I'm going outta my mind**_

_**All day **_

_**And All Night**_

I try to impress her, but she doesn't get the hidden meaning. I ask her on dates, but she just thinks of it as two friends going to Hogsmeade together. I buy her presents, and she sees it as a friendly gesture.

_**Something's gotta get loud**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**_

_**And I need you here with me now,**_

_**Cause you've got that**_

_**One thing**_

I'm going crazy. She never notices my attempts to flirt. She never understands when I tell her we should do something, just the two of us, together. She doesn't understand how much I love her. I'm dying to kiss, maybe then she'll see what I want from her is more than just friendship.

_**So get out, get out, get outta my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing,**_

I see her sitting in front of the fire in the common room. She's working on homework, like she always is if she's not hanging out with me or her cousins. I silently approach her. "Rose," he name slips from my mouth. She jumps, startled. "Oh hello, Scorpius," she says, moving her parchment so I can sit next to her. I take the seat and look into the fire. "What's up?" she asks, tucking her quill behind her ear and pulling her knees up to her chest.

_**Get out, get out, get outta my mind**_

_**Come on, come in**_

_**To my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing,**_

_**Yeah, you've got that**_

_**One thing**_

I continue to stare into the fire, thinking of what I should say. I finally figure out how to address it. "What if I liked someone…but she didn't like me back?" I ask. Rose laughs. "Scorp, every girl in Hogwarts likes you," she says. "Not _every _girl," I say, looking at her. "I _really _like this girl, and I always flirt with her and I buy her nice things, and I take her places, but she doesn't get the hint." Rose looks thoughtful. "Do I know this girl?" she asks

_**You've got that**_

_**One thing**_

"Yes,"

_**Get out, get out, get outta my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

She scoots closer to me. "Well, she must be pretty dense to not get your hints. You're totally loveable, and _any _girl would be lucky to have you."

_**So!**_

_**Get out, get out, get outta my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead **_

_**I don't ,I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

I move closer to Rose. I look at her, in her eyes. I can see every thought she's thinking. All of them revolve around this "mystery girl." I raise my hand and let it rest on her cheek. "Rosie," I say quietly. She is staring into my eyes, and barely whispers, "Y-yea?" I pull her face even closer to mine. "I love you," I whisper gently. I press my lips to hers. She hesitates, and for a moment, I'm afraid she won't kiss back, or she'll push me away and never speak to me again.

Then, I feel her lips move against mine.

"I love you," she whisperes against my lips.

_**Get out, get out, get outta my mind**_

_**And come on, come in**_

_**To my life **_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**You've got that**_

_**One thing**_

I've found my happiness. Rose is my happiness. Anytime I feel bad, I just look at Rose and remember that she is my life. I love her, and she loves me.

We are happy.


End file.
